digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Card:Growlmon
Japanese cards St-333 |req=Guilmon: O Terriermon: OO Hagurumon: OO |color=Green |family=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Demon Dragon |attribute=Virus |score=20, 10, 10, 10 |id=sa |id_no=578 |group= |A=Exhaust Flame |A_pow=450 |B=Plasma Blade |B_pow=350 |C=Defend |C_pow=240 |ability=It has the "Underground" and "Grappling" abilities. When evolving to this Digimon, send the opponent's Dark Tower to the Dark Area. }} St-392 |req=Guilmon: O Goblimon: XX Labramon: OO |color=Yellow |family=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Demon Dragon |attribute=Virus |score=20, 10, 10, 10 |id=sa |id_no=351 |group= |A=Exhaust Flame |A_pow=430 |B=Plasma Blade |B_pow=380 |C=Defend |C_pow=230 |ability= }} St-393 |req=Guilmon: OO Terriermon: OO |color=Red |family=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Demon Dragon |attribute=Virus |score=10, 10, 10, 10 |id=sa |id_no=351 |group= |A=Exhaust Flame |A_pow=460 |B=Plasma Blade |B_pow=370 |C=Defend |C_pow=240 |ability= }} St-465 |req=Agumon (VB): OOO Patamon (VB): OO |color=Yellow |family=Virus Busters |level=Champion |type=Demon Dragon |attribute=Data |score=20, 10, 10, 10 |id=sa |id_no=351 |group= |A=Exhaust Flame |A_pow=420 |B=Plasma Blade |B_pow=350 |C=Defend |C_pow=210 |ability=It has the "Flame" ability. }} Notes: This card depicts a Growmon (Data). St-508 |req=Agumon: OO Monodramon: OO Gottsumon: XX |color=Yellow |family=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Demon Dragon |attribute=Virus |score=20, 10, 10, 10 |id=sa |id_no=351 |group= |A=Exhaust Flame |A_pow=440 |B=Plasma Blade |B_pow=400 |C=Defend |C_pow=230 |ability= }} St-849 |req=Guilmon: OO Bokomon: OX Palmon: XO |color=Yellow |family=Metal Empire |level=Champion |type=Demon Dragon |attribute=Virus |score=20, 10, 10, 10 |id=sa |id_no=578 |group= |A=Exhaust Flame |A_pow=460 |B=Plasma Blade |B_pow=380 |C=Defend |C_pow=230 |ability= }} Sx-42 |req=Guilmon + 40% Winning Percentage! Kotemon + 40% Winning Percentage! Shakomon + 40% Winning Percentage! |color=Green |family=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Demon Dragon |attribute=Virus |score=30, 20, 10, 10 |id= |id_no= |group= |A=Exhaust Flame |A_pow=500 |B=Raiden Blade |B_pow=400 |C=Defend |C_pow=290 |effect=It cannot ignore Evolution Requirements. |ability=It has the "Underground" ability. }} Notes: This card depicts a Growmon (X-Antibody). Bo-407 |req=Guilmon: O Agumon: OO |color=Green |family=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Demon Dragon |attribute=Virus |score=20, 10, 10, 10 |id=sa |id_no=351 |group= |A=Exhaust Flame |A_pow=450 |B=Plasma Blade |B_pow=360 |C=Defend |C_pow=230 |ability= }} Bo-511 |req=Guilmon: OO YukiAgumon: O Mushmon: X |color=Red |family=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Demon Dragon |attribute=Virus |score=20, 10, 10, 10 |id=sa |id_no=578 |group= |A=Exhaust Flame |A_pow=460 |B=Plasma Blade |B_pow=350 |C=Defend |C_pow=250 |ability=It has the "Grappling" ability. }} Bo-2t |req=Guilmon: O |color=Yellow |family=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Demon Dragon |attribute=Virus |score=20, 10, 10, 10 |id=sa |id_no=351 |group= |A=Exhaust Flame |A_pow=470 |B=Plasma Blade |B_pow=380 |C=Defend |C_pow=220 |ability=It has the "Grappling" ability. }} Notes: This card was also released in a gold-stamped version. Bx-51 |req=Guilmon + 40% Winning Percentage! Gomamon + 40% Winning Percentage! |color=Red |family=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Demon Dragon |attribute=Virus |score=30, 20, 10, 10 |id= |id_no= |group= |A=Exhaust Flame |A_pow=520 |B=Raiden Blade |B_pow=410 |C=Defend |C_pow=220 |effect=It cannot ignore Evolution Requirements. |ability=It has the "Grappling" ability. }} Notes: This card depicts a Growmon (X-Antibody). KQ-1 |req=Guilmon: OOOXX |color=Green |family=Nature Spirits |level=Champion |type=Demon Dragon |attribute=Virus |score=20, 30, 30, 20 |id=sa |id_no=578 |group= |A=Exhaust Flame |A_pow=500 |B=Plasma Blade |B_pow=400 |C=Defend |C_pow=310 |ability=When you discard a Digimon Card from your hand, the Attack Power is +200 (maximum of 1). }} Notes: This card also depicts a MegaloGrowmon. Dα-021 Dα-261 Dα-532 Notes: This card depicts a Growmon (X-Antibody). DM-012 DM-065 Notes: This card was re-released. DM-187 Notes: This card depicts a Growmon (Data). :This card comes in both gold and red foil versions. DM-188 Notes: This card was also released in a holofoil version. DM02-012 DM02-049 Notes: This card depicts a Growmon (Data). American cards St-128 Bo-164 DP-01 DT-9 DT-93 DM-027 DM-194 DM-195 Notes This card digivolves to: *Chaosdramon *Garudamon *Orochimon *WarGrowlmon In Japanese materials, Growlmon is known as Growmon.